This is Aradia
by look-at-this-homestuck-trash
Summary: This is basically the tale of Aries Homestuck Characters.


This is Aradia Second draft

AN. - The story line, picture, and the characters do not belong to me. Also, I saw this to John's dad: ?s=6&p=002793

ch. 1 (this is more of an introduction than a chapter)

Enthusiastic. Fearless. A natural-born leader. These are just a few terms you can use to describe Aradia, the most beautiful girl in the world, at least in Jake's eyes. He wanted Aradia, the maiden with long flowing blond hair that looked as if it were spun by the gods themselves, to be his bride.

However, there was something very odd about Aradia. It wasn't her bold personality or her blond locks, it wasn't the peculiar symbol that looked like ram horns on her shoulder. It was her legs, they weren't human. In fact they were goatish, Aradia was a satyress, a girl from the waist up, goat from the

waist down. Though, to Jake, that made her all the more valuable.

Ch 2 (this is more like chapter one)

This story doesn't start with our heroine, it instead starts with King David of Boetia and his second wife, Roxy. Roxy was no Aradia, she was resentful and jealous, especially of David's two children, John and Jade.

'_How can I get rid of the children without angering David?' _The woman puzzled for days, weeks, months even. Then, that's when an idea arrived in her mind.

To remove them, she formulated a plan as intricate as a web. She plotted the crop failure that will destroy the city, she then bribed the messenger sent by David to consult an oracle on the issue. Roxy instructed the oracle to state that John and Jade needed to be sacrificed to the gods to save the land of Boetia from this horrible famine.

" You mustn't do this David. Surely there is another way" Jane, David's first wife and mother of his children, pleaded. Jane loved her children John and Jade, both. She thought it unfair that _her _children were to be sacrificed. " Wouldn't the gods be happy with a beautiful maiden or some sheep or a child...?" Jane continued listing other things they could sacrifice to save the city, then quieted as David spoke.

" Roxy told me it must be this way" David starts as Jane shakes her head. "the oracle told my messenger that we needed to sacrifice our children to save our city, John and Jade should feel honored." David sighs and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it must be like this" he mumbles as a solitary tear rolls down his cheek.

Roxy, on the other hand, felt accomplished. She had finally done what she dreamed of doing for years. She had been listening to the conversation, silently cheering, she applauded herself and her guile. She then composed herself and walked into their room.

"If I'm not interrupting anything" Roxy began, her arms folded impatiently over her chest. She really wanted to get this over with _'the less time I have to live with those detestable children the better.' _had been her own mantra for the longest time.

" Oh, yes. Yes of course" David quickly composed himself, he had to be strong for his people, his children, his wives.

However, Roxy didn't expect one thing in her master plan. Jane had been making her own plan to save the children that she loved so much. "I should go, you know, give them motivation to ,you know, be sacrificed." Jane barely managed to sniffle out "they should be honored." she mumbles as she quickly leaves the room and runs into the children's room. John immediately looks up at his mother

"hi mommy!" John says excitedly as he hugs her leg and looks up with his big, bright blue eyes. She realizes that this may be the last time she will see her children like this and starts to feel that all too familiar lump in her throat.

"Are you okay mommy?" Jade waddles up and asks. Jane shook her head slightly as she tried to think of a way to tell her two young children that they were going to die at the hands of Roxy. _'they're children, fragile and young. I have to be __careful.' _She puzzled and puzzled and puzzled. Then she had an idea to rival Roxy.

" You're ,uh, going to a very special place." the woman began "a place that I haven't been myself."

" Where mommy?" the children say in innocent unison. '_God, they're to young for this. Why does it have to be them' _

" I'm sorry, it's time to go."

Ch. 3

" where are we going, daddy?" Jade huffs quietly, climbing up the mountain, stomach full of cake, was not very easy.

"The Quest Bed', the tallest point in the known area , overlooking our home at Orchomenus" David explains as they reach the mountains peak. He was about to sacrifice his two very young children to the gods, just the way Roxy planned it.

"why, daddy?" John asks, as he sat down due to fatigue. '_poor John, he ate more cake than Jade. I can't imagine what he must be feeling.' _

" you will know soon enough, goodbye John, Jade." he says as he hugs his children one last time. As he lets go he leads them to these two bed-shaped pedestals and instructs them to lay down. David wishes them goodbye once more and makes his descent down the mountain.

Roxy feels she might as well celebrate her victory at this point, it is plenty obvious to anyone with a brain that she has won. But of course, there is one thing stopping her, Jane's motherly instinct kicked in. The second part of her plan roared to life, she prayed to Zeus to save her children, and the kingdom, but the latter is less important, at least in her mind.

Zeus knew she felt this way, and he was also feeling quite benevolent, he sent the beautiful satyress, Aradia, hair spun like gold by the gods themselves, there was a mark on her arm, it looked to be a ram's horns, it was very unique, surely nobody else had that mark.

"who're you?" John asked excitedly. The woman looked over and smiled, this smile was very odd, to say the least, in fact, it was quite creepy, '_oh well'_ John thought '_everyone's got their quirks'_

"I am Aradia." the blond stated "I'm here to save you" Jade just stares at Aradia, almost in awe of her divine beauty.

" Where are we going now Aradia?" Jade asks curiously, her mother did tell her she was going somewhere that even she had never been, however, there are many places her mother hasn't been, being royal and traveling do not go hand in hand.

" I am taking to the distant land of Colchis, you will be safe there." Aradia says " You're probably wondering where Colchis is. The kingdom lay on the eastern shore of the Black Sea, under the Caucasus Mountains."

" Wow, that's really far" Jade replied, "how long will this journey take?" Jade wondered. Aradia just shrugged dismissively as rusty red wings sprouted out of her back.

"Climb on." Aradia smiled as she crouched down so the children could clamber on her back. However, they just stood in shocked silence. She looked back and giggled "what it is?"

"Y-you have wings?" the children asked in perfect unison as they slowly approached her to climb on her back.

"Yes I do, now hurry Roxy may come to check up on you two soon." she said that last part with a slight rush as the children shuddered and climbed up on the winged satyress's back. As soon as Jade clambered on behind John they flew up, up and away.

Ch 4

The three flew away toward Colchis, which lay on the eastern shore of the Black Sea, under the Caucasus Mountains.

Unfortunately, as trey crossed the narrow stretch of water between Europe and Asia, Jade lost her grip and plummeted to her demise. John was forced to carry on, for her sake.

Ch 5

John and Aradia safely made it to Colchis.

Upon their arrival, John sacrificed Aradia to Zeus in gratitude for his salvation. He then promptly gave Aradia's hair to the king of Colchis, Dirk, who placed the beautiful hair in a sacred copse, guarded

by menacing dragon that never rests. Dirk gave John his daughter, Rose, in return.

Ch 6

After John's death, he returns to Greece to haunt Dave, who had seized the throne of Iolcus in Thessaly. But, Dave wasn't the true heir to the throne, Jake was.

However there is still hope. If Jake can get Aradia's hair from Colchis, then Dave will give the throne back to Jake.

This leads to the adventures of Jake and his team of Argonauts.


End file.
